


Un giro al museo

by Sango



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dubious Consent, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romantic Comedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 04:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sango/pseuds/Sango
Summary: La Volpe vuole una importantissima reliquia. Qualcuno vuole lui.





	Un giro al museo

**Author's Note:**

> Le descrizioni non sono crude, ma gli avvisi ci sono e se non sono di vostro gradimento sentitevi pure liberi di non leggere questa storia. ^_^

Entrare al Museo di Antichità Storiche era stato un gioco da ragazzi, per Reynard. D'altra parte, non era il miglior ladro al mondo per niente. Impossessarsi del suo prezioso bottino era stato altrettanto semplice, e quello avrebbe dovuto fargli squillare una sinfonia di campanelli d'allarme nella testa. Perché le cose troppo facili erano sempre pericolose. Certo, ultimamente tutti i suoi lavori erano andati lisci come l'olio, quindi non era strano aver abbassato la guardia. Molto stupido, da parte sua, ma per niente strano. Il risultato di questo era che ora doveva trovare un modo per non farsi catturare dalle guardie della sicurezza.  
Il Museo di Antichità Storiche, al contrario di quello che diceva il suo nome, era stato fondato da pochi anni. Rispetto ad altri musei famosi, come il Louvre a Parigi o la Galleria degli Uffizi a Firenze, non aveva proprio nulla di storico, perlomeno all'esterno. Era infatti una costruzione moderna, progettata da uno dei più quotati architetti del momento, ed era stata costruita dieci anni prima, nel tempo record di undici mesi. L'idea era partita da un multimiliardario appassionato di storia che, non avendo figli e non volendo lasciare i suoi soldi a parenti che mal sopportava, aveva deciso di creare il più bel museo del mondo. E, in effetti, non era molto lontano dal raggiungere il suo obiettivo.  
Grazie ai suoi soldi, non solo era riuscito ad acquistare molte collezioni private, ma aveva anche potuto assumere una squadra abnorme di storici, archeologi e cacciatori di tesori, col risultato che il suo museo era pieno di tesori sensazionali, alcuni dei quali si riteneva fossero andati perduti per sempre, mentre altri erano stati considerati leggende fino a quando i suoi uomini non li avevano ritrovati. Ed era stato proprio questo ad attirare l'attenzione di Rey e a convincerlo a fare un colpo lì. Perché La Volpe, il ladro migliore del mondo, non poteva certo farsi sfuggire l'opportunità di rubare uno dei cimeli più importanti della storia dell'uomo: il Santo Graal.  
Rey aveva progettato tutto fin nei minimi particolari, e il piano era stato eseguito come da programma, se non fosse stato per quella piccola disattenzione. Perché nell'esaltazione di avere finalmente in mano quello splendido tesoro, aveva dimenticato la prudenza e non si era fermato a chiedersi perché la sicurezza fosse minore di quella che si era aspettato. Sapere di essere caduto in pieno in una trappola, lui che non aveva mai sbagliato un colpo in tutta la sua vita, lo irritava oltre ogni dire. La colpa, ovviamente, era tutta del dannatissimo direttore del museo. Il nuovo direttore.  
Wolf Hunter aveva assunto l'incarico sei mesi prima, quando il proprietario del museo aveva licenziato in tronco il precedente direttore. Purtroppo per lui, quell'uomo era un idiota incompetente e aveva permesso che una banda di ladruncoli da strapazzo entrasse al museo e trafugasse decine di opere e reperti. Per fortuna era stati tutti ritrovati in brevissimo tempo, ma una simile mancanza di professionalità non poteva di certo restare impunita. Così, fuori uno e avanti il prossimo.  
Wolf Hunter era uomo di tutt'altra pasta e di tutt'altro cervello. In sei mesi aveva reso il Museo di Antichità Storiche quasi impenetrabile, con una sicurezza interna che avrebbe fatto invidia perfino alla Casa Bianca. Per i ladri di tutto il mondo era diventata una sfida, ma tutti quelli che ci avevano provato fino a quel momento erano finiti in manette.  
Rey era certo di essere il migliore, e lo aveva dimostrato nel momento in cui era riuscito a intrufolarsi all'interno e a mettere le mani sul Graal, ma aveva scoperto altrettanto presto che uscire non sarebbe stato altrettanto facile. Era convinto di aver disattivato tutti i sensori posti sul ripiano che reggeva il Graal, ma era evidente che doveva essercene qualcuno di nuovo che era stato piazzato negli ultimi due giorni dopo il suo sopralluogo, perché la sicurezza interna era arrivata nella sala praticamente subito, come se lo stessero aspettando.  
Era a quel punto che era iniziata la fuga precipitosa di Rey. E pensare che l'aveva studiata così bene, nelle settimane precedenti, e invece ora doveva rinunciare a tutta la sua amata eleganza. Col passare dei minuti, però, si era reso conto che la mancanza di eleganza era davvero l'ultimo dei suoi problemi. Tutte le possibili uscite che aveva individuato nelle settimane precedenti erano presidiate, o comunque impossibili da raggiungere. Era nei guai, in grossi guai, perciò decise di ricorrere al piano di emergenza: uscire dall'unica finestra non munita di sensori di tutto l'edificio.  
Un vero peccato che quella finestra si trovasse proprio nell'ufficio del direttore. E che la sua fortuna, quel giorno, sembrava avergli voltato le spalle.  
“Sapevo che saresti venuto qui.”  
Quella voce bassa e profonda, che lo raggiunse all'improvviso, lo fece sobbalzare. Rey si girò di scatto e vide il direttore del museo avvicinarsi alla porta della stanza e chiuderla. Il ladro si diede dell'idiota per l'ennesima volta nelle ultime ore, perché non si era accorto che quell'uomo alto, muscoloso e pure affascinante fosse nascosto nelle ombre del suo ufficio. Non si fece scoraggiare, però, e con due lunghi passi fu davanti alla finestra, deciso a scappare da quel posto. Non fece in tempo, tuttavia, nemmeno ad aprirla che l'altro lo raggiunse alle spalle.  
“Oh no, non penso. La tua fuga finisce qui” e, come se Rey non pesasse nulla, lo sollevò di peso e lo buttò sul divano in pelle che occupava un angolo della stanza.  
Rey provò a mettersi seduto, ma quell'uomo aveva una forza assurda e riuscì a tenerlo giù apparentemente senza grossi sforzi. E, come se non bastasse, doveva avere in mente qualcosa di strano, perché non si limitò a togliergli lo zaino in cui aveva accuratamente riposto il Graal, ma gli stava anche sfilando il giacchetto nero che indossava sempre, per i suoi colpi, sopra la maglietta altrettanto nera. Quando arrivò ad abbassargli la zip dei pantaloni, Rey capì che davvero qualcosa non andava.  
“Cosa diamine pensi di fare?” gli urlò contro, provando a sfuggire alla sua presa.  
Quel dannatissimo bastardo, ovviamente, non si fece impressionare e non mollò la presa.  
“Tu non ti ricordi di me, vero?” gli chiese, ottenendo in cambio solo un'occhiata confusa. “sette anni fa, credo che tu avessi appena iniziato la tua brillante carriera di ladro. Sei entrato in casa di mo zio e hai rubato un Da Vinci. Io mi ero alzato per bere un bicchiere d'acqua e ti ho beccato proprio nel momento in cui lo staccavi dalla parete, ma non sono riuscito a fermarti.”  
“Non è possibile!” e a quel punto Rey era davvero sconvolto. Io ho visto un moccioso secco come un'acciuga, quella volta, non puoi essere tu!”  
“Sì, beh, ho fatto un o' di palestra, e in realtà ho un paio d'anni più di te.”  
Rey era sempre più sorpreso per quello che quel tizio gli stava dicendo, ma in quel momento aveva problemi più seri a cui pensare. Tipo il fatto che era ormai completamente nudo a parte i boxer, e non aveva idea di quanto anche questi ultimi potessero restare al loro posto.  
“Che vuoi fare?” chiese di nuovo, ma questa volta la sua voce suonava molto più incerta e preoccupata.  
“Quella volta mi hai detto che ero carino e che se non fossi stato così di fretta ti saresti volentieri fatto un giro con me. Ti ho preso in parola. Ho accettato questo lavoro perché sapevo che tu non avresti resistito alla tentazione e che ci saremmo rivisti. Quindi ora ci faremo quel giro.”  
Rey deglutì e iniziò a sudare freddo. Certo, Wolf Hunter era forse l'uomo più bello che avesse mai visto, e in altre circostanze ci avrebbe anche potuto fare un pensierino, ma non era esattamente quello il giro che avrebbe immaginato di fare con lui. Proprio per niente.  
“Ora, per sicurezza...” disse ancora Wolf, e Rey lo vide prendere la maglia che gli aveva tolto e testarne l'elasticità.  
Un minuto dopo aveva i polsi legati stretti dal tessuto nero e capì che non aveva scampo. Wolf gli tolse i boxer, recuperò una boccetta di quello che sembrava lubrificante da una tasca, segno che era stato lui a orchestrare tutto quello che era successo quella notte, e iniziò a prepararlo. E a toccarlo, baciarlo e leccarlo, ovunque. Rey odiavo Wolf che riusciva a farlo eccitare anche in una situazione del genere, e odiava il suo corpo che era troppo debole e cedeva senza opporsi alle sue attenzioni.  
Non ci volle molto prima che Rey si ritrovasse completamente eretto, sudato e ansimante, e decisamente pronto e impaziente di ricevere tutto quello che Wolf aveva da dargli. Se non fosse stato che il bastardo lo aveva girato prono e gli aveva sollevato i fianchi, permettendogli di affondare la faccia sui cuscini del divano, avrebbe urlato per la frustrazione. In quel modo, invece, poteva almeno mantenere una parvenza di orgoglio, evitando di emettere un solo fiato.  
Poi Wolf fu dentro di lui e tutti i suoi buoni propositi evaporarono come neve al sole. Il bastardo era bravo, troppo bravo! Rey non capì come avesse fatto, ma era riuscito a stimolare la sua prostata già con la prima spinta, e lui si era ritrovato a urlare di piacere prima ancora di essersene reso conto. E le cose non erano certo migliorate, per lui, con il passare del tempo. Si era ormai rassegnato a godersela, nonostante tutto, e a fargliela pagare in seguito, quando il cellulare che Wolf aveva appeso alla cintura dei pantaloni, che non si era nemmeno preso la briga di abbassarsi, iniziò a trillare.  
Rey non poteva vederlo, dalla sua posizione, ma gli fu subito chiaro che l'uomo aveva accettato al chiamata e aveva impostato il vivavoce. E che anche quella telefonata fosse in qualche modo programmata.  
“Abbiamo controllato l'intera struttura, capo, non c'è nessun altro. Lei è riuscito a trovarlo?” chiese la voce dall'altra parte.  
“Sì, siamo nel mio ufficio, potete raggiungerci subito.”  
Il bastardo non era nemmeno un po' affannato, e Rey lo odiò anche per questo. Poi si rese conto di quello che aveva appena detto e per poco non andò in panico. Perché, tra tutte le fantasie che aveva, non c'era quella di farsi guardare mentre veniva scopato per poi farsi arrestare subito dopo completamente nudo.  
“Lasciami andare!” urlò, iniziando ad agitarsi.  
La sculacciata che gli arrivò sulla natica, forte e dolorosa, lo riportò però immediatamente all'ordine. Perché nemmeno il sadomaso rientrava tra le sue fantasie e il dolore non era una cosa che apprezzava particolarmente.  
“Rilassati e goditela, Volpe” disse Wolf. “Sono mesi che ti sto organizzando questa festa a sorpresa.”  
Rey rabbrividì, molto preoccupato per la sua incolumità, ma capì davvero il significato di quelle parole solo qualche minuto dopo, quando nell'enorme ufficio entrarono una decina di guardie in uniforme. Che si fermarono a guardare Wolf che lo scopava senza fare una piega. Il bastardo non sembrava affatto impressionato o a disagio per quella situazione, e si prese tutto il tempo del mondo per portarlo al limite, farlo venire e poi raggiungere a sua volta l'orgasmo, svuotandosi dentro di lui. E solo a quel punto Rey si rese conto che non aveva usato nessun tipo di protezione.  
Avrebbe anche potuto dare di matto, per una cosa del genere, se solo avesse avuto il tempo per farlo. Peccato che Wolf avesse altri piani per lui.  
“È tutto vostro, ragazzi. Non rompetemelo perché dopo voglio giocare ancora con lui.”  
Tempo trenta secondi e Rey si ritrovò sul pavimento, con dieci uomini duri e vogliosi intorno, nessuno dei quali sembrava avere la pazienza di aspettare. Il suo buco ancora rilassato venne riempito subito, così come la sua bocca. Perfino le sue mani vennero slegate e messe immediatamente a lavoro. Inspiegabilmente, il fatto che nessuno di loro stesse usando un preservativo lo terrorizzava a morte, certo, ma non faceva scemare nemmeno un po' la sua eccitazione. Che poi, se ci pensava, non era esattamente normale eccitarsi quando qualcuno ti stuprava. Solo che lui, in quel momento, non aveva tempo per pensare.  
All'inizio aveva provato a contare in quanti se lo stavano facendo, ma dopo il sesto che gli era venuto dentro la sua mente aveva decisi di alzare bandiera bianca e di arrendersi. Sapeva solo che nessuna delle guardie si era limitata a un solo giro, senza contare tutte le volte che gli erano venuti in bocca o tra le dita, e che alcuni con molta probabilità si erano fatti anche il terzo. E che lui era venuto più di una volta, mentre lo scopavano, anche se non avrebbe saputo dire quante. L'unica cosa che riusciva a ricordare alla perfezione, di quelle ore, era lo sguardo di Wolf che, appoggiato alla sua scrivania, non aveva smesso per un solo istante di fissarlo.  
Quando alla fine i suoi torturatori decisero che ne avevano avuto abbastanza, il sole era sorto già da un po'. Lasciarono Rey steso per terra, completamente esausto e ricoperto di sperma da capo a piedi. Wolf lo osservò in silenzio ancora per qualche minuto, prima di avvicinarglisi.  
“Sei bellissimo!” gli disse, fin troppo compiaciuto per i gusti di Rey.  
“Bastardo!” gracchiò lui, la voce roca a causa del fastidio che provava alla gola dopo che gli erano stati sbattuti dentro senza nessunos scrupolo tutti quei membri duri.  
Wolf scoppiò a ridere e si chinò su di lui. Rey ebbe paura che volesse fargli qualcos'altro, ma l'uomo si limitò ad afferrarlo per un braccio e a tirarlo in piedi, costringendolo a camminare fino alla porta di quello che lui sapeva essere il bagno privato dell'ufficio del direttore. Arrivati lì lo fece entrare nella doccia e aprì l'acqua calda, poi si spogliò a sua volta in tutta fretta e lo raggiunse. In un primo momento si limitò a lavarlo, con una cura quasi maniacale, ma quando Rey fu di nuovo completamente pulito lo fece girare contro il miro e gli scivolò dentro in un'unica spinta.  
“Cosa...?” provò a protestare il ladro, ricevendo in cambio una risatina divertita.  
“Te lo avevo detto che avevo intenzione di giocare ancora con te.”  
E dopo lo prese con forza, venendogli dentro e portando anche lui all'orgasmo per l'ennesima volta.

Rey si risvegliò sul divano dell'ufficio del direttore, nudo come un verme ma coperto da un plaid. Non ricordava di essersi addormentato, e non ricordava nemmeno di essere uscito dalla doccia, quindi doveva aver perso i sensi subito dopo essere venuto e, a giudicare dal sole che splendeva alto nel cielo, da allora dovevano essere passate diverse ore.  
“Perché sono ancora qui? Dov'è la polizia?” chiese.  
Wolf era seduto dietro la sua grande scrivania, con il computer aperto e diversi documenti davanti. Non sollevò nemmeno la testa quando gli rispose.  
“Sei ancora qui perché è esattamente qui che ti voglio. E non capisco perché dovrebbe esserci la polizia.”  
“Ma...” questo era francamente strano e non era quello che Rey si aspettava. “Pensavo che volessi vendicarti, e farmi arrestare, e...”  
“Vendicarmi? Per cosa?”  
A quel punto Wolf lo stava finalmente guardando in faccia e Rey sentì affiorare tutta la sua irritazione.  
“Non lo so per cosa! Per i furti, forse? O magari hai un altro motivo che solo tu conosci.”  
“Non mi viene in mente nulla per cui dovrei vendicarmi.”  
“Mi hai fatto scopare per ore da dieci uomini diversi!” gli fece notare, praticamente urlando nonostante il mal di gola persistente.  
“Oh, sì. Ti è piaciuto, vero?”  
“Tu! Come puoi pensare che... Appena riuscirò a muovermi ti ucciderò, te lo prometto!”  
“Oh, non penso proprio. So che ti è piaciuto. Primo, perché so che era una tua fantasia; secondo, perché mi sono assicurato che fosse così. Ho mischiato una particolare droga al lubrificante per fare in modo che te la godessi il più possibile, quindi...”  
“Aspetta, mi hai drogato? E come diamine facevi a sapere che fantasticavo di essere scopato da un gruppo di maschi arrapati?”  
“Ti ho cercato per anni, Reynard, e quando ti ho trovato ho fatto in modo di scoprire tutto quello che ti riguardava. In effetti, io e il tuo migliore amico andiamo a cena insieme una volta alla settimana da quasi un anno.”  
“Ma... ma...”  
“Stavo solo aspettando l'occasione giusta per averti tra le mie mani.”  
Wolf stava sorridendo beato e Rey avrebbe tanto voluto avere la forza di spaccargli tutti i denti, uno per uno.  
“Tu! Come hai osato! E senza preservativo! Se...”  
“Erano tutti puliti, e ovviamente lo sono anch'io. Hanno fatto gli esami una volta al mese per sei mesi, per essere sicuri, e da quando li ho assunti hanno vissuto in un dormitorio e uscivano solo per venire qui. In effetti, credo che siano felici che tu sia finalmente arrivato. In ogni caso, non devi preoccuparti, da oggi verranno riassegnati e non lavoreranno più per il museo, quindi non li incontrerai di nuovo.”  
“Perché avrei dovuto incontrarli di nuovo?” si decise a chiedere Rey.  
“Beh, ovviamente perché da oggi inizi a lavorare qui come esperto della sicurezza.”  
“Cosa?!”  
“Abbiamo fatto passare la tua intrusione per una prova tecnica, quindi visto che hai lavorato di notte hai tutto il resto del giorno libero per riposarti. Ah, e domani andiamo a prendere le tue cose, per stanotte credo che tu possa arrangiarti con le mie.”  
“Di cosa stai parlando?”  
Rey vide Wolf alzarsi con calma e camminare verso di lui.  
“Sto parlando del fatto che ti trasferirai a casa mi, naturalmente. E basta con i furti, le notti voglio che tu le passi con me, d'ora in avanti.”  
“Ma...” Rey era sconvolto, ma a Wolf non sembrava importare molto.  
“Mi ha fatto aspettare per sette anni, ora sei mio! In cambio, ti prometto che realizzerò tutte le tue fantasie” e quando si chinò a baciarlo Rey capì di essere stato irrimediabilmente fregato.


End file.
